Atração perigosa
by Padma Raven
Summary: Draco e Hermione estão vivendo um tórrido caso movido a paixão e desejo.Mas quando ela começa a querer transformá-lo em seu companheiro,Draco precisa decidir o quanto quer arriscar para viver esse amor.


**ATRAÇÃO PROIBIDA**

-E então, Draco? Qual é a sua decisão? Quero uma resposta agora! Não aguento mais esperar!

Mais uma vez você me coloca contra a parede. Novamente você quer uma resposta para a pergunta que eu nunca soube se iria poder responder.

Eu tenho medo da resposta. Qualquer uma que eu lhe dê vai me levar ao inferno. Mas seus olhos estão perfurando os meus, exigindo que eu diga o que se passa em meu coração. Eu preciso falar.

Tudo começou quando fomos escalados para trabalhar juntos no ministério da magia. Parecia uma ironia do destino nos colocar ali no mesmo local, na mesma sala. E lá estávamos. Mas eu não notava a mulher que você era. Para mim era só uma pessoa irritante com quem eu dividia o espaço e que para meu descontentamento, era superior na hierarquia de trabalho.

Mas, naquele maldito dia, voltei à sala para buscar documentos que havia esquecido sobre a mesa, e vi aquela cena que me deixou louco: a minha poderosa chefe em um amasso intenso com seu noivo, aquele ruivo idiota que eu tanto odiava. Você estava irreconhecível, encostada na mesa, ele te apertando com um braço e a outra mão subindo por sua perna, sua saia já estava um pouco levantada.

Aquela visão me deixou perturbado. Então, minha detestável chefe também era capaz de ser uma mulher atraente e sentir tanto desejo a ponto de se agarrar com seu noivo na própria sala, na esperança de nunca ser vista ou, quem sabe, com a fantasia de ser observada por algum voyeur. Se sua ideia era a segunda, deu certo. Eu fui o seu voyeur. Não consegui sair dali, meus olhos ficaram presos naquela cena, vendo você se agarrando àquele ruivo aguado, sua boca liberando sons que eu nunca imaginei ouvir de você.

Foi preciso que alguém falasse no corredor para que se separassem, e logo você estava tentando recompor-se. E em seguida notou a minha presença. Eu, idiotamente, justifiquei minha presença de volta à sala, e logo saí dali.

Mas aquela cena não saiu da minha mente.

Mal sabia eu o que aquilo iria provocar em minha vida.

Depois desse dia passei a te olhar com outros olhos. Passei a observar suas curvas, seu andar e cada pedacinho de você que sua roupa permitia. Demorou muito para que meu olhar fosse notado, e quando isso aconteceu, mais de um mês depois do começo, percebi seu constrangimento. Cínica... Como se eu não soubesse do que você gosta. Percebi que você também se lembrava daquele dia, e que se incomodava com a ideia de ter sido vista por mim. Eu queria que você falasse. Mas você não me daria essa satisfação.

Assim, virou um tormento dividir aquela sala com você. O ambiente parecia pesado. Havia feromônios demais ali... O seu cheiro, me entorpecendo, me deixando cada vez mais atraído. Mas eu não podia. Você era Hermione Granger. A chefe. A poderosa. E acima de tudo: a sangue ruim. Eu tinha que extirpar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça.

Mas parece que o destino estava decidido a colocá-la em meus pensamentos. E foi assim que você entrou em minha vida de vez. Numa festa do nosso departamento, eu estava completamente entediado quando resolvi me isolar em uma varanda da casa onde o evento estava acontecendo. E foi ali que os vi novamente.

Dessa vez não havia muito a temer. Mesmo que fossem flagrados, estavam fora do trabalho. Que mal haveria? Provavelmente pensando assim você se entregava às carícias dele, rindo e gemendo como uma vadia. Ninguém os teria visto num ponto tão afastado de todos, e acho que vocês sabiam disso, ou não estariam se tocando com tanta intimidade. Eu vi sua blusa se abrindo, e os lábios dele tocando os seus seios, e você adorando aquilo tudo, e correspondendo com carícias ainda mais excitantes no corpo dele. Então você era capaz de se comportar assim? Sim. Eu estava vendo. Eu queria estar no lugar dele. Eu queria você.

A obsessão começou a tomar forma. Eu não parava de te olhar, mas não tinha ideia de como chegar até você. Uma vida de ódio mútuo e um noivado firme não eram coisas fáceis de se superar. Mas eu descobriria uma forma de tê-la. Porém, o caminho foi inesperado e mais fácil do que eu esperava.

Um problema qualquer no trabalho, uma documentação incorreta. Não lembro. Não faz diferença. O que importa é que você foi tirar satisfações comigo, e meu orgulho Slytherin falou mais alto. Quem era você, mulherzinha trouxa, para me enfrentar daquele jeito? Você gritou. Eu gritei. Gritávamos os dois. Até eu não aguentar mais ficar tão perto de você.

Eu te agarrei.

E te beijei à força.

E você me esbofeteou.

Eu deveria ter ficado com ódio, mas aquilo me excitou. Eu te puxei de novo e beijei com intensidade ainda maior. E logo depois você estava correndo desconcertada para fora da sala.

Na manhã seguinte, você estava triste sentada à mesa de trabalho. Não comentou o assunto. Mas eu descobri, entreouvindo suas conversas, que o motivo era o ruivo. Mais uma briga boba. Você estava com raiva. Era tudo de que eu precisava.

Te procurei de novo e disse que podia lhe dar o valor que ele não dava. E muito mais.

Talvez tenha sido por raiva dele. Ou por um instante de loucura. Não sei. Só sei que logo você estava pendurada em meu pescoço e me beijava com tanta intensidade que parecia depender disso para viver.

Era o início de uma história perigosamente impossível.

Nossos encontros eram marcados pela tensão e pela paixão. Havia muita coisa sendo colocada em jogo. No meu caso, o nome e toda a tradição da família Malfoy, que eu não poderia manchar me envolvendo com uma nascida trouxa. No seu, todo um histórico de vida correta, regrada, que não condizia com suas atitudes tresloucadas em busca de prazer. E também o seu orgulho: logo você, se entregando a alguém que sempre a desprezou? Sem falar nos familiares e amigos que com toda a certeza fariam de tudo para nos separar. Mas ignoramos tudo isso e tentamos manter nossa relação, mesmo escondidos.

Vi você abrir mão do seu orgulho para se deitar comigo em hotéis de quinta categoria, e viver aqueles momentos como se o mundo fosse acabar no instante seguinte. Arriscava sua posição no trabalho e corria o risco de ser flagrada por colegas só para buscar mais um beijo meu. Mal conseguia disfarçar quando o desejo estava gritando. Quantas vezes inventou reuniões de um minuto para outro, para podermos nos encontrar no meio de um dia de trabalho? Muitas vezes ríamos no meio do prazer, imaginando as pessoas nos procurando pelo Ministério enquanto desfrutávamos um do outro. E ainda tínhamos que tomar cuidado com as marcas que nos fazíamos mutuamente.

Não havia muita conversa nem grandes planos para o futuro. Planejar o futuro para nós era pensar em onde seria a próxima transa. Assim fomos brincando com fogo, sem o menor medo de nos queimar. Era louco, perigoso e muito bom.

A esta altura, meu noivado com uma jovem bruxa de sangue puro ia esmaecendo cada vez mais. Era uma relação tênue, já nascida fadada ao fracasso. Ela buscava um marido rico. Eu buscava uma mulher de família nobre para melhorar minha imagem desgastada pelas relações da família Malfoy com as artes das trevas. Não havia amor e o desejo que sentíamos não tinha absolutamente nada de especial. Eu me perguntava se conseguiria levar aquilo adiante por muito tempo e se conseguiria mesmo torná-la minha esposa. Por isso, nem me senti mal por traí-la. Eu quase desejava que ela fizesse o mesmo. Talvez fosse essa a chave para que tivéssemos um casamento feliz.

Você estava separada do seu ruivo aguado. Digna como era, preferiu deixá-lo de lado para viver nosso romance proibido. Ele notou seu aspecto radiante e logo se deu conta de que havia outro desfrutando do que ele já havia aproveitado. Era mais uma pedra em nosso caminho, mas nunca chegou a causar problemas. Estávamos numa boa. Era só aventura e prazer.

Percebi que as coisas estavam ficando realmente complicadas quando comecei a me preocupar demais com você.

Quando estávamos juntos, pouco nos importávamos com qualquer coisa que não fosse o nosso desejo. Mas então me vi querendo saber da sua vida. Querendo saber dos seus projetos, da sua vida fora do trabalho. Comecei a te ver mais como ser humano e menos como meu objeto de prazer.

Isso não era bom.

Eu não podia levar aquilo a sério demais. Éramos amantes, nada mais. Eu não ia te prometer nada.

Mas eu já me pegava imaginando substituir minha noiva sem graça por você. Ria de mim e sacudia a cabeça, espantando a ideia. Mas ela não me era tão absurda quanto eu queria que fosse.

Se por um lado eu estava me sentindo envolvido demais, por outro, você começou a querer mais, exigir mais daquela relação. Ser só amante já não lhe bastava. Você queria ser companheira. Assim começaram as cobranças.

Talvez realmente não devêssemos nos preocupar com a opinião alheia. Deveríamos dizer a todos que não tinham nada a ver com nossas vidas e assumir nosso caso. Mas eu não podia. Eu não queria me comprometer tanto.

E eu sabia que estaríamos mexendo com meio mundo. Havia toda uma história anterior de ódios e ofensas que não seria fácil de ignorar. Quem acreditaria que poderia haver verdade numa relação entre pessoas que cresceram se odiando?

Assim escapei de cada tentativa sua de me pressionar. Sempre argumentando qualquer coisa que poderia ser vencida pela simples frase "mas ninguém tem nada a ver com nossas escolhas". Mas você engolia minhas fracas desculpas. Você me queria tanto quanto eu te queria. E quando percebíamos que os argumentos estavam quase lhe dando razão, nos atacávamos em mais beijos ardentes, porque não queríamos perder aquele mundo louco e lascivo que construímos para nos desfrutarmos.

O tempo passou. Com ele vieram as mudanças.

De repente a cama não era mais a única coisa importante. O sexo não era mais o único motivo dos nossos encontros. Seu corpo não era mais tudo o que eu esperava de você.

Eu queria teu beijo, mas também ansiava por seu abraço no fim do dia. Eu buscava o seu prazer, mas também queria o conforto do seu colo. Eu queria seus gemidos, mas sua voz e companhia me faziam mais falta.

Como isso foi acontecer?

Como eu fui amar você?

Descobrir que te amava me assustou. Eu não estava pronto para amar alguém que me obrigava a renunciar a tantas coisas. E tal como você, já não me bastava ser amante. Eu queria ser o seu homem. Queria ser o seu amor.

Mas eu não queria arriscar nada. E se tudo desse errado? E se você acordasse e pensasse que estava sendo burra? Que não valia a pena arriscar sua posição por um ex-Comensal da Morte? Alguém que, no passado, fez de tudo para infernizar a sua vida?

Enquanto você remoia a angústia, eu remoia a dúvida. Quanto eu estava disposto a pagar para ter você como minha mulher?

As coisas começaram a tomar forma quando você me deu a notícia mais assustadora que poderia.

Estava grávida.

Teríamos um filho.

Isso colocava as coisas em outra perspectiva. Cheguei a pensar que poderia ser do ruivo, e apesar de me sentir mal achando que seria o nosso fim, a ideia de o filho ser dele me confortava. Mas você disse que era impossível. Que estavam separados havia meses e que a criança só poderia ser minha.

Eu gelei.

Eu não queria fazer nada desse modo, forçado, obrigado, encurralado.

Foi difícil tomar a decisão, mas eu precisava.

O que fiz me transformou em algo pior que um monstro. Mas eu precisava. E foi duro lhe dar aquela xícara de chá, sabendo que ali dentro havia a poção que acabaria com tudo. Foi difícil saber que você estava se contorcendo de dor por minha culpa. Ouvi-la gritar desesperada, sabendo que eu tinha lhe causado aquilo.

E ver o sangue escorrendo por suas pernas, levando embora a vida que eu mal deixei começar a se formar. Aquele filete grosso e vermelho manchando sua pele branca, enquanto eu fingia pavor e preocupação sabendo que eu tinha provocado o fim do começo, do começo de uma vida nova, da família que poderíamos ter sido. Cada gota daquele sangue era uma parte de nós indo embora e era também uma lágrima que eu derramava, pela minha fraqueza em não assumir o que queria para minha vida.

A perda forjada do bebê transformou você. Agora a mulher que se envolvera com seu ex-inimigo em busca de aventura pensava mais do que de costume nos rumos de sua vida. A fase da luxúria tinha acabado. Agora você queria um lar, tranquilidade e um companheiro.

Queria a mim como companheiro.

Eu também queria você.

Mas e o preço?

Agora, seus olhos estavam perfurando os meus.

Era a hora da verdade.

Você estava cansada de namorar escondida. Cansada de transas perigosas em hotéis baratos e de amassos suspeitos em brechas no trabalho. Você queria um companheiro e uma família. Queria respostas. Queria uma decisão. Mas desta vez a conversa não terminaria como as outras, na cama. Dessa vez eu teria que decidir. De verdade. Não dava mais para escapar.

-E então, Draco? Qual é a sua decisão? Quero uma resposta agora! Não aguento mais esperar!

Eu parei de te encarar para responder.

-Minha resposta é não.

Senti o choque que lhe atingiu no timbre de sua voz.

-Como não? Draco! Depois de tudo o que vivemos você vai simplesmente dizer não?

-Exatamente. Hermione, eu nunca lhe prometi nada.

-Não prometeu? Você fez muito pior! Me deu esperanças!

-Se você se iludiu, a culpa não é minha. Não posso ser culpado por você fantasiar coisas.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto e seu corpo se sacudia com força para expulsá-las. Era como se eu a tivesse ferido com ferro em brasa.

-Você disse que me amava! Que eu era a mulher dos seus sonhos!

-Coisas que a gente diz aleatoriamente para qualquer uma, para conseguir o que quer.

Seu pranto se intensificou, e os meus olhos marejaram ao dizer isso. Não era verdade. Eu te amava. Eu te queria. Mas eu não podia.

-Mentiroso! Você me deixou acreditar que me amava! Deixou-me imaginar que teríamos um futuro!

-Eu te dei exatamente o que sempre prometi: paixão, prazer e bons momentos na cama. Você é bonita, inteligente, mas para mim não significou mais do que boas transas.

-Seu canalha! – Hermione socou cada parte do meu corpo que conseguiu alcançar. – Depois de tudo o que vivemos! Depois de tudo o que passei! Desgraçado!

-Lamento que você tenha confundido prazer com amor. Nunca poderíamos ser mais do que amantes. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e você... É só uma sangue-ruim.

Ao ouvir isso ela me socou mais e mais, até que seu choro se tornou um lamento desesperado e eu a abracei.

E éramos dois sofrendo. Eu, ao menos, sabia o porquê. Você apenas sentia a dor da rejeição.

E, dilacerados pela dor daquele amor que não podia ser, passamos algum tempo abraçados, sem desejo, sem carinho. Apenas buscando conforto em nós mesmos - nós que éramos a própria causa de toda a dor. Tentávamos aplacar o sofrimento que só existia porque estávamos ali.

E ao me dar conta do paradoxo, decidi que era a hora do adeus.

Como navalha na carne, as palavras saíram dos meus lábios.

-Acabou, Hermione.

Os soluços voltaram a sacudir o seu corpo. E era tarde demais para eu voltar atrás.

E estava tudo bem agora

Eu me casaria com a noiva insossa.

Eu seria um novo homem perante a sociedade.

A família Malfoy continuaria a conter apenas sangues-puros.

O meu coração estaria arrasado para sempre. Mas eu não ia abrir mão de nada. Tudo seria como sempre foi.

E eu, por medo, abriria mão de viver o meu grande amor.

* * *

**N/A.:** _FICHA TÉCNICA_

_Autora:_Padma Ravenclaw

_Beta reader:_Penny

_Capista:_Miih

Fic participante do Challenge D/Hr do 6V.


End file.
